HC Purple Ludroth
|weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} HC Purple Ludroth is a HC Variant of Purple Ludroth, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An older Purple Ludroth that has learnt some new tricks in his old age. Aesthetic Differences Larger crest on head, larger spongy mane with brown markings, spikes on tail fin, eerie red eyes similar to Heavenly Eye Mizutsune's eyes in Rage Mode, and large scars on left side of body. Attacks and Moves HC Purple Ludroth share the same attacks as Purple Ludroth. Powerful Bodyslams: Now when it performs his bodyslams, it causes a Quake Effect around it. Shake Dat Mane!: HC Purple Ludroth will now occasionally shake its mane and spray poison on hunters close to it, while doing so. It causes poison if hunter is close enough. Muddy Tail Swipes: Now when it performs its tail swipes, two balls of mud will be knocked at the hunters, trapping them in mud. This attack can now cause Muddy. Infinite Ludroth: While fighting it, Ludroth will constantly respawn in the area it is in. Bigger Poison Blobs: All of its poison-based based attacks are larger than normal Purple Ludroth's. Deadly Poison: When enraged, the HC Purple Ludroth's poison becomes Deadly Poison. Double Hipcheck: It rears back before quickly doing a double hipcheck, similar to the Glacial Agnaktor, but much faster. While charging forward, HC Purple Ludroth will send mud at foes with its hipchecks. Triple Poisonblast: Stands on its hind legs, before shooting down three poison balls, while turning towards a hunter. In Rage Mode, it will also swipe its tail a few times to knock hunters back, as it performs the attack. Hydro Pump: It will shake its head and poison will begin to drip from its mane. As the poison drips from its mane, toxins will begin to fill its mouth before it breathes a huge burst of poison. As it shoots the toxins, it'll swipe its head from left to right. In Rage Mode, the burst of poison will increase in size. Charged Toxinbomb: HC Purple Ludroth will back up and begin to charge up a ball of poison. As it charges it, it will slide forward before turning around and breathing the huge ball of poison at the hunter. This attack covers a wide area when it explodes. Counter-Barrel Roll: When it is knocked to its side, it won't just get back up, but do a barrel roll as soon as it gets back up on its feet. Ludroth Swarm: It stands up on its hind legs and calls its harem to swarm a hunter nearby. When they swarm, they will attack one hunter for a few seconds and ignore any other hunters in the area. Muddy Bodyslam: The Purple Ludroth jumps backwards and slams down on the ground with bits of mud surrounding it. Poisonous Globs-Drunken Charge Combo: It will roar before shooting large globs of poison in the air. It breathes nine of them in the air that surround it and then runs around shooting multiple poisonous balls at the hunters, while randomly moving around in the area. Drunken Rampage: An attack only done in Rage Mode. The HC Purple Ludroth will slam both claws into the ground before performing a roar that requires Earplugs. After the roar, four Ludroths appear and run to Purple Ludroth's side. As they run to its side, poison will begin to drip from their sponges and they all will do the Drunken Charge at the same time. They will do this three times in a row before they stop and turn to each other, taunting for a few seconds. Hunters can actually stop the Drunken Rampage by either killing two of the Ludroth or knocking the HC Purple Ludroth to its side. Notes *All of the HC Purple Ludroth's attacks originally belonged to the now scrapped Supremacy Royal Ludroth. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus